Be my Kismesis
by WH4T'S UP
Summary: 'Nobody care2 about you, can't you 2ee? Nobodie2 going to come' When you finally decided to stand up to your bully, your world is spun around and you find another side you would have rather not known about. Humanstuckxthe reader because I don't know who to ship you with. Yet. Rated T for language and violence.
1. 1:The more you know

**/Thankyou very much if you are reading this.**

**I hope you get to the bottom. Please tell me if you like it or not and what I should change.**

**Sorry about the writing quirk at the beginning. I'm not quite used to it yet.**

**I will keep updating if you like it, hopefully it will get better as it goes along.**

**None of the songs belong to me. Nor do any of the characters. The storyline does. bla bla bla.**

**I hope you enjoy:3**

It was a sunny Thursday. There was a warm breeze and some of the hussie foundation school students lay sprawled on the grass. Most had gone inside to escape the heat of the afternoon. You observed it all from your small table in the corner of the room and something powerful clung to your heart. This was it. The final straw. For years you had been beaten to the ground by those fucking populars with their shitty powers and all. They acted as if they were gods! They had made it quite clear that they hated you. Now it was your turn. You could see them across the hall. Laughing and joking not a care in the world. You ripped off a mouthful of bread and butter from your sandwich and tried to memorise exactly what he had said to you. '2ut the fuck up! Nobody care2 about you, can't you 2ee? Nobodie2 going to come' You can remember lying on the floor, curled into a ball and he kicked you. They were all laughing and kicking you. One of them stepped forward. 'sHIt's lIkE you shOUld bE lEft to rOt' ' yeah, we all glubbin Hate you'. There your memory sort of fades. Sniffing, it took all your courage not to cry again. It would be ok if you had a friend at this school. But seeing as it's run by popsicles it was hard for anyone to like you. Popsicles. You called them that because they were all cold as shit with sticks shoved up their asses.

The dining hall was packed with people and there was hardly enough room on the tables. Yet no one was at yours apart from yourself. It had always been like that ,ever since before you can remember. Nobody cared about how you acted anymore. You would just wake up one morning and be popular. That's what happened to…. well nevermind. You had almost finished your lunch and no way in hell were you getting up until you were ready. That was a lesson you learnt the hard way. Getting up made you vulnerable. Slowly but surely you put away your things and zipped your bag closed. You pushed your chair back and jumped away from your seat before someone snatched it. Right, you pushed your hair behind your ears, shit was about to get real. One step at a time you made your way towards their table. About two metres away, the first line of defence appeared. Strider got up from his seat flicking his hair out from his eyes. God, he made you sick. 'What do ya think you're doing bitch?' You were about to chicken out but something told you that you probably shouldn't. Raising your head you said in a clear and controlled voice. 'I need to speak to Captor.' You'd have liked to think he looked slightly taken aback but his shades didn't let much on. 'Oh I bet you would, hey...'. From behind him someone began speaking. 'Oh Dave ,who is it?' Heierachy made you laugh sometimes. Let's face it, anyone could have done better than Egbert. He was as much of a nerd as you were, the only difference was he was in the group. 'Oh it's you.' Raising an eyebrow, he tried to give you a dirty look. It just made him look like a dork. Turning, he called to someone on the opposite side of the table. 'Kanaya!' A dark haired girl, dressed in a uniform fashiond to fit the current trend ,looked up. The only times she had ever noticed you, were all out of kindness. She stared straight into your eyes. You could hear her voice in your head.'I Know What You Have Planned, I Would Strongly Advise Against It.' You tried to tell her you had to do this and you think she understood. Her face went back into it's I'm sucking on a lemon stance. 'Yes, She'll Do Nicely'. Although you weren't friends, Kanaya took it upon herself not to join in with the bullying. Taking a deep breath, you stepped forward. Finally you had reached demon HQ. He stood up and stepped forward to face you. By this point everyone in the dining hall was watching but it didn't matter. In front of you stood your arch nemesis. The one who'd caused you years of pain and made your life torture. Sollux Captor. Grinning he looked down and spat into your face. Everyone laughed. Wiping the spit from your eyes you glared at him. 'What do you want pox2y? I haven't got all day.' Pushing the creases from your shirt you began. 'Captor I challenge you to a duel.' Again everyone laughed. Realising how stupid you sounded, you fought down a blush and tried to continue. 'If I win you have to stop picking on me.' 'And if I win' he interrupted 'you can fuck off'. Everyone was laughing their heads off at his HILARIOUS joke. 'Yeah' you said 'whatever'. ' When 2hall it be good knight?' You knew he wasn't asking you, so you didn't answer. 'No idea2? Fine I'll choo2e. 2ay..' he cooed 'I'm having a party thi2 weekend. Everyone2 gonna be there 2o make 2ure you turn up .' Everyone was staring at me ' fine, so its settled' you turned to walk away. 'Oh and if you win brave warrior you may forever have my re2pect.' He did this exaggerated damsel in distress voice, waving a paper napkin around in the air. Around the hall people were laughing , clapping and choking on their food. Well fuck his respect. You couldn't spend another second in there. You span around and stormed out of the hall. God you hoped the weekend would come soon.

...

Shoving your keys into the lock, you slammed open the door and ran inside. The place was surprisingly quiet. You must have forgotten to leave the radio on. It didn't matter anyway, no one could tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Your parents worked late and were hardly ever home and your older brother had moved out ages ago. Here you were happy. The house was two floored with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a study and a studio. There were also the more obvious things like a kitchen, a dining room and a sitting room. You were pretty lucky. Compared to some you might as well be living in a palace, compared to others it was a shack. But really you didn't care. You took off your socks and shoes then padded into the kitchen bare foot. You really felt like talking to someone. Someone worth talking to. You hopped onto a stool and pulled out your phone placing it on the countertop. Flicking through your address book you found your uncle's number and dialled, switching it on to speaker phone. As it started calling you wriggled out of your blazer, letting it drop to the floor. It felt like you'd been waiting for ages. Then finally someone on the other end picked up. 'Hello, who the fuck is this?'. You grinned.'Sup uncle Slick, it's me' 'Oh my god, y/n how are ya? Hay, ain't I seeing ya this weekend?'. You lent on your arms speaking into the phone. 'Yeah, Slick' 'Then what's wrong?' He asked concerned. 'Nothing, I just wanted to talk.' Slick growled 'I swear if its captor's kid again I'll...' 'It's not' you interrupted 'I just wanted to see what you were up to'. There was a silence. You could hear him breathing down the line. 'I can tell something's up' he murmured 'I been around so many douchebags, I can just tell.' He paused 'what are ya doing on Saturday?' 'How did you...I mean, nothing. Nothing of importance anyway'. You gushed. He laughed quietly. 'I'll make you an offer you can't refuse.' 'Go on' You urged, rocking on your chair. 'I tell you what I'm doing. You tell me what you're doing. Got it?' You contemplated for a moment.'Got it. You first.' 'Okay' He said, suddenly going very quiet. 'I thought while I was in town. I might go on another raid.' Your face lit up. 'Aw cool!' 'Nothing big or anything, just, don't tell your mum will you. She'd be pretty damn annoyed with me'. 'I will defend your honor' you said in the most honest to god voice you could muster. He laughed 'y/n your the best. You know that? The very best'. There was another silence. 'Well go on' he shouted 'your turn'. 'Well..' you stumbled over your words. 'You see….I kind of…...' You could feel him becoming impatient. 'IpickedafightwithSolluxCaptorandwe'regonnahaveafa ceoffbutyouseeifIwinthey'llstoppickingonmebutifIlo seIhaveto'fuckoff'whateverthehellthatmeansit'schil dishbutifitgetsmewhatIwantit'sworthitIdidSlick...I really did'. You could tell he had lit a ciggerette because you could hear the mumbling puff puff of smoke being exhaled and then a silence as he took another gulp. 'He'll cheat y'know' 'What?' 'Hay, ya don't expect him to let ya win, do ya?' He said, with a hint of annoyance. 'I've gat some stuff I could give ya. To make it fair, ya know?' He added. 'Thanks, Slick you're the best'. Grinning you picked up your phone and wandered over to the living room. You could hear him smileing. 'And don't you forget it. How is the rest of the gang by the way? They spoken to you recently?' This you had to think about. Slick was touchy around family matters. ' Well I spoke to dad last night...' you decide not to mention the fact that it was over the phone and you had been in bed before he was back home. 'And mum's doing great!' 'Oh that's nice to hear. What's your brother up to recently? Any new projects?' 'Yeah, actually. Last I heard he was writing an online webcomic. Apparently It's gonna be a major hit'. Slick sighed. 'We'll see, but do me a favour and speak to him for me. I know you two aren't the best if friends anymore but...' he trailed off. 'Yeah, see you on Friday Slick'. 'Yeah, see ya Friday.' You hung up first. Poor slick . He just wanted everyone to get along.

...

Last period on Friday was tutor. As much as you loved you form tutor, he was pretty darn lax, which meant that nasty notes, verbal abuse or paper aeroplanes could be thrown at you without fear anyone caring. Man, you didn't really fancy the idea of sitting down for an hour bearing through that kind of torture, so you had started volunteering to be 'register monitor' each term. This literally meant you could skip at least half an hour of the lesson to get the papers from the office. As long as you were back within 10 minutes of the lesson ending ,sir didn't care. You had taken out out your ears buds and plugged them in. Although you had your mp3 with you, you decided to go with your phone. It took a few seconds to get past the school's shitty security system and log onto their wifi. Ah, youtube. Your greatest weakness. In your recommendations was some sort of playlist. Hell yes. For about ten minutes you wandered along the walkways, listening to a mixture of heavy metal and rock. You went to get the register from the office, but the lady in there decided to give a hard time about how 'your teacher should send for this earlier'. That put you in a bad mood. Sitting down on one of the benches you turned your phone back on and changed the song. The name flashed at the top of the page. 'A thousand years'. Nonono! A love song! That is NOT what you need right now. You tried to change it quickly but screen froze and the song started. You sat back and listened. You had to admit the tune was pretty nice. You started humming along and closed your eyes. It was beautiful. The music completely filled your mind. You didn't have to think about anything... You must have zoned out cause the next thing you knew someone was shouting at you. 'HEY, FUCKASS!' Slowly you opened your eyes. A guy you'd never seen before stood in front of you. 'Oh my gosh!' You said 'I am so sorry... was I completely ignoring you? I didn't mean to. It's just the music...' It was still playing. You could feel your face burning red. The boy was blushing to. 'No,no I'm sorry. I must have lost my temper I mean I know exactly how you feel...' he was staring at the floor. Under one arm he had a large folder ,with a side bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was naturally spiked and he wore a large duffel coat. But those weren't caught your attention first. What caught your attention were his eyes. THEY-WERE-FUCKING-RED. No joke. They were amazing. The type of eyes you could be lost in for days... He scratched the back of his neck arkwardly. 'Erm...would you possibly know where IT1 is? ' he asked. You stood up. 'Oh yeah! That's my tutor room. I should probably be going up now. I can walk with you.' You were amazed that he was even talking to you, if he knew better he wouldn't be you thought to yourself and yet it felt like you knew him somehow. You had a conversation about music on the way up and you seemed to get on well. As you stepped into the classroom it occurred to you that you didn't even know his name.

…

Ah. Another day over and done with ,you thought walking out of the school gates. You took another deep sigh, put you head phones over your ears and turned on your mp3 player. A song started playing but you were hardly listening. You had just spotted the popsicles walking down the street towards you.

_Watch your step around these words cause, They're gonna get you, They're gonna get you in the end_

Lowering your head you tried to ignore them.

_I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend, A game of pretend_

You went to cross the road but one of them spotted you. 'HEY,BITCH!'

_Why is it me they're after, Couldn't they pick another one_

They started shouting at you as you crossed the street. You tried to see if anyone was there that could protect you but no one was around. 'I MEANT YOU BITCH! STOP!'

_Some day I'll spit their laughter, And bite their tongue._

They had already crossed the road and were already a few metres away. You turned and tried to run but the one with the stupid hipster glasses grabbed your rucksack and pulled you to the ground. Your face slammed onto the pavement, scraping the skin off your chin.

_Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit._

You rolled over onto your back and Captor stepped over your body, crushing your hand with his foot. 'Fan2y 2eeing you round here...' there was a searing pain as he twisted your hand around to your wrist. You curled up into a ball cradling your whole arm like a baby.

_Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did!_

'Grab the 2tuff.' He shouted to others you feel rucksack being snatched from your back as your arms were tugged backwards at an awkward angle behind your back. As they were tipping your stuff onto the floor you dragged your body over to the picket fence of the nearest house. 'Hey!' One of them spotted and came over. He kicked you in the stomach, grabbed your hair and pulled back over to the group. Tears started to pour from your eyes.

_What makes this target grow, Is it when his feelings show? Hold a gun to his head and you'll know, You've pushed him down as low as he can go._

They formed a circle around you. You could see there weren't as many of the usuals. Sure there was that hipster dude, Captor and his blonde girlfriend and that dude who wears the broken glasses. He was always dragged along but he only ever stood and watched.

_Go! Get away from me, Leave me be, I beg you please, I'm on the floor on bended knee. Maybe then I'll keep my sanity._

You looked up to the sky and wondered if anyone cared. It was almost dark and still no one was wondering where you were. They started counting down from three and you shut your eyes tightly.

_And I can't stand this pain they cause me,_

THREE.

_This puzzle will solve itself,_

TWO.

_And maybe I just can't seem to put this together yet._

ONE.

Then there was nothing. Only darkness.

...

You woke up few hours later, your head in the gutter and your stuff all over the street. Your whole body hurt and you couldn't move your right hand. It took all of your effort to get onto your hands and knees. You then proceded to fumble around on the ground putting everything back into your bag. It took half an hour to walk back home by which time it was 11:00. The sight of your own front door was comforting. They had never been this bad before you thought staggering up the steps. You almost fell over but your hand caught the letter box and you pushed yourself back up. You didn't even have to reach for your keys before the door was opened. In the door way stood Slick with a worried expression and an overcoat. 'Oh my gad! What happened?' You opened your mouth to tell him but you didn't say a word before you had fainted into his arms.

...

_Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast of your wit._

_Bah da da dum dum_


	2. 2: The partay

**/hullo**

**Thankyou so much if you are still reading this. I didn't expect it to get this much love.**

**Special thanks to: RisenZodiac and Asuraix**

**I'm glad you enjoyed it! :3**

**Also to guest reviewer: AwesomeFB**

**I'm SO glad you liked Slick as the uncle. I didn't know whether it would work or not :S**

**I am a bit late updateing but here it is. Chapter 2.**

**I hope you enjoy :3**

**...**

Slowly you came back into reality. Around you, you could hear people talking.

_'...wasn't there anything you could have done?'_

_'I've told you already, I had literally just gotten in. Nobody was home and I was just going to go out to see where __y/n_ _was when I opened the door and she fell into my arms.' _

_'How did you even get into my house, anyway?'_

_'Seriously, your daughter comes home black, blue and bleeding all over the place and you're worrying about how I got into your house...'_

You could hear sombody crying. Slowly, you opened your eyes. Around you sat your mum, dad and Slick. You moved your head slightly sending a searing pain down your spine. You winced in pain and groaned. 'Oh my goddness she's awake!' Your mum cryed. You suddenly became aware that she had one of your hands grasped tightly in her own. 'Sweetie, can you hear us?' Your dad came right up close to your face. His breath smelt of cheap coffee and mothballs. You could hardly speak so instead you reached out a hand and pushed him away. Slowly you got up from your bed and made you way down stairs. From behind you, you could hear Slick laughing sloftly. You sat in the kitchen with a glass of milk, examining your inguries. It was now 1:00 in the mourning. Through the wall you could hear Slick and your parents talking. 'Well she seems perfectly fine, so I should be getting of eles I'll be late for my plane.' 'Oh yes, me too' my parents agreed. 'What? Your leaving already?' Slick asked. 'That was the plan. You came to look after her for the winter holidays'. ' yes but why so soon I mean she's just had an accident'. You could hear them in the corridor. Someone opened the front door. 'It's your responsibility!' Slick shouted down the street. 'Well now she's yours' you could only just make out your mum's reply before the engines of both cars started up and they zoomed away. You could hear Slick muttering curses as he shut the door and came into the kitchen. As he walked in you pretended to be extreamly interested in the bandage and splint wraped around your arm. Slick grinned. 'It's alright.' He said 'it's not your fault your parents are insufrable pricks'. You chuckled weezily. The bright white of the kitchen contrasting with the dark night outside began to give you a head ache. You pressed your face up against the cool stone of the counter top, breathing heavily. Slick walked over to you and placed a hand on your back. He was looking down at you but you pretended not to notice. 'Oo, before I forget' he said quietly and left the room returning a few seconds later with a thin black brief case which he placed on the counter top. You lifted your head up to look at him. You realised that he still had his duffel coat and large hat on. Last christmas he had given you one just like it. ' well' he said expectantly ' Open it'. You reached out and fumbbled with the latch for a moment before you pulled up the lever and it popped open. Inside sat a watch, a hair pin, a belt and a small silver flask. Slick's expression was that of a child's on his birthday. Carfully you picked up each item and examined them one by one. The watch was a fashionable design with crystal glass and a thick leather strap. ' Slick, I know I said I needed a new watch but...' ' no no no' he protested, taking It from you. 'Not only is It from an extremely unique and one of a kind designer but It also does this...' as you watched Slick turned the watch face three times until the point in the middle had made it's way up through a miniscule hole and was poking through the crystal. You looked up at him questioningly. He rolled his eyes 'it doubles up as an extreamly powerful tazer'. Oh my gosh. 'This was exactly something I knew _you'd_ come up with'. He wasn't listening, instead he was explaining how the rest of the stuff worked. 'The hairpin' he said holding it triumphantly a centimetre from your face. Slowly he grabbed the flower at the tip and pulled off the shiny cover to reveal a small needle like knife within. ' gets you out of any head locks and...' he pushed It into your fringe. ' is the cherry to top any outfit.' He clasped his hands and looked you up and down. It took you a minute to figure out how to put the watch on but you got there in the end. He handed you the belt. You held it in your hands. It was thin and light wheight. He took It from you. ' doubles up as a nice little whip, don't ya think?' He snapped It in the air a few times before handing It back and motioning for you to put It on. Stepping back, Slick had on his face ,the proudest look you had ever seen. You realised that there was still something left. ' What about that flask?' He walked over and picked it up. ' incase you get thirsty.' You rolled your eyes. 'What? Fights is dirty work!' As he said this, he unscrewed the cap and took a swig. 'Slick!' You shouted snatching it away from him. 'You don't drink.' He raised his eyebrows. 'Hay. Everyone is allowed to drink ribena.' With that you grinned at him, threw back your head and downed it in one go. Realising how late it was you made your excuses and trailed off to bed. Tomorrow would be the day.

...

Time jump: Saturday evening.

...

There were butterflies in your stomach. Huge big ones. You had recovered since yesterday but colours kept flitting across your vision. Pushing the pin into hair, you stepped back to look at yourself in the mirror. Slick's tricks had blended in a charm. In fact you might have even gone as far as to say you looked borderline nice right now. Slick had made a right fuss of you that morning. Wandering round the kitchen cooking you a fry up (bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and a cup of tea.) Saying things like 'oh, my little niece is getting into a fight today. I'M SO EXCITED!' You had been nervous all day. Not only were you going to win your freedom but it was going to be your first ever party. You picked up your phone and went down stairs. It was 7:45 and it started at 8:00. It was going to take you around quarter of an hour to get there anyway. You had just got to front door when Slick came in. 'Do ya want me to give ya a lift? I mean ,then if anything happens I can be nearby to pick you up.' It wasn't a bad idea so you accepted graciously.

...

Slick dropped you off down the street, so he wouldn't attract any attention. 'Remember, if you need me I'm a phone call away. So...' 'thank you so much Slick.' He grinned 'have a nice time and don't forget to win.' You stepped back, he wound up the window and drove off. Taking a deep breath you walked up the street to the Captor's door. The time was now. 8:03. It was okay. You weren't too late. Unsurprisingly the house was huge. From inside you could hear loud music being played and teenagers shouting and screaming. Almost everyone in your year had been invited. You rang the doorbell. It took 5 minutes but finally a large, high, juggalo dude came to the door. 'SuP SIS, SteP rIgHt In...' he grinned baring his teeth and moved to let you in. The whole house was littered with people. You were ,at the moment, in what looked like the main hall. It was only a short while until Captor found you. He was wearing an Open necked shirt, with his usual stupid red and blue glasses. His slut of a girlfriend was clinging onto his arm with a look like she could stare you into your grave. ' Look who fiinally de2iided 2 2ow up.' He snarled. He turned to the room and shouted. 'Hey people! The entertaiinment i2 here!' There was a rumble of whoops and applause in response. He turned back to you. 'Ii'm giiveiing you half an hour.' He pushed by you and stalked off. Rolling your eyes you headed in the opposite direction. You finally found somewhere quiet to sit down. In one of the corridors ,not filled with couples or druggies, was a bench. Someone was already sitting on it but you took no notice and sat down anyway taking a deep sigh and closing your eyes. For some reason you thought you could hear muttering. You realised that a group of girls ,standing close by, were staring straight at you, with so much envy it could have burnt a hole through you head. You remembered that they could be looking at the person sitting next to you. You turned to see who it was and got the shock of your life. Your eyes met with the Friday boy's red ones. Immidiately you both turned away. You could hear more mutturing. The Friday boy looked down at his feet. ' Who are they looking at?' He whispered. Obviously you had been thinking the same things. ' you I think.' 'Oh' there was a silence. 'Shall we move?' He asked ' I think we better. They look just about ready to murder me.' He laughed. You both got up and walked away. Once you had gotten well out of their way, the boy lent against the wall and sank onto the floor with a sigh. He rubbed his face with his hand and lent against his knees. 'Thanks' he said. 'Hay, I didn't do anything! Really I should be thanking you for giving me something eles to think about.' (By this time you were sitting opposite him cross legged.) He looked up and grinned. 'Oh really...' 'dude!' You laughed ' I hardly even know you.' He raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand. 'Karkat Vantas.' He stated matter of factly. 'And now that you know me, I'm allowed to make assumptions, right?' You laugh again ,shaking his hand. 'Y/n' 'Well, miss. Y/n. What brings you to this hell hole?' He was waiting patiently for an answer, his red eyes boring into your skull. 'You see, I'm supposed to be fighting Captor...' he clapped his hands together. 'Oh, I heard of you!' (And then more to himself) ' who would have guessed it would be the Friday girl.' So he remembered you! Quickly you tried to change the subject. 'Erm, so why are you here?' You asked. He lay back. 'Three reasons: number one. A friend dragged me here. Number two: to see if you were here and number three: I have nothing better to do.' He shrugged his shoulders ,as if nothing he had just said was important. You lent forward. 'Wait repeat the last one again.' His cheeks flushed. 'I have nothing better.' 'No, no the other one.' 'Erm… a friend dragged me here.' You pursued your lips and gave him a look. 'I know what you said and unless I'm deaf you said...' 'WAIT!' he interrupted you, his face just about as red as his eyes. 'We met on friday, Yeah?' 'Yeah?' you replied 'Well, I seemed to get on well with you….. and… everyone else I've met since moving here treats me like… I dunno…..A FUCKING SAINT!' you both broke out laughing. 'Yeah. There are a ton of douches but some of them are okay...' He looked up at you and grinned. Your face flushed. 'So, why here? What's so special about this area?' 'Oh, ya know dad's got business' He lent back 'We've got friends in the area and my freak-a-delic brother had a _good feeling_ about our place'. 'Oh, you mentioned your friend before. What's their name? I might know them.' He chuckled. 'Oh, no-one special.' Suddenly you could hear people running down the corridor. 'That's my cue' you grimaced. Karkat turned to you. You had only known him shortly and yet there was something else there… He grabbed your hands. 'Listen, you don't have to go with them. It's not essential, is it?' He sounded rather desperate but his face was sincere. 'I have to'. Someone tapped your back. A big guy with a goofy crew cut stood behind you. 'You are wanted down stairs'. Sighing you and Karkat followed him down the corridor.

…

They pushed you into a large clearing in the middle of the crowd. Everyone had gathered round to watch. Karkat followed you out and helped you up ,achieving quite a few looks ,from quite a few girls. Across the ring, Captor stepped out. People were cheering and clapping. He looked over to you and shouted. 'Vanta2? What are you doiing with her?' 'Am I not allowed to be friends with her, 2?' OH MY GOSH. NO-ONE FUCKING SPECIAL! OH YEAH, CAPTOR'S OBVIOUSLY GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. You turn to Karkat and mouth _what the fuck? _He gave you a sad smile. _I'll explain later_ he mouthed. 'Of cour2e you're not! Get over here!' Slowly Karkat made his way over to Captor and merged into the crowd. 'Now' he turned to you 'let2 get thii2 2tarted' Before you could react he charged and slammed into your gut, smashing all the breath out of your lungs. Before you knew it, he was ontop of you smashing his fist into your face. A past slick talking to a ,younger, you comes to mind '_What do we tell the big baddies y/n?' 'Not today'. _This wasn't good enough. Summing up your energy, you picked him up and slammed him onto his back. Grabbing his head by the hair ,you slammed it onto the floor multiple times. Getting up you kicked him where hurts. He tried to make a grab at your foot but you kicked him again, in the face. The whole place was silent. 'NOW!' he screamed. You turned in time to see two thugs running towards you. _Backup, THAT'S your cheat card. geez. _One grabbed your arm. With your free hand you pulled off your belt and whipped the others legs. HARD. He buckled and fell. Bringing your hand round, you twisted your watch and slammed it into thug number 2's wrist. You could feel the energy surge up his arm. He screamed and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Captor had gotten up. His hand was on your shoulder. He made a move to fly kick you. As quick as possible, you pulled the pin from your hair and ,as his foot made contact with your face, stabbed it into his thigh. He dropped to the floor. You picked up your belt and headed for the door. People made a path for you to get through. You could hear his girlfriend by his side sobbing her eyes out. _No regrets. _Another Slick motto. As the door slammed behind you, a commotion started inside. You took a deep breath of air. Suddenly your legs couldn't hold you up. There was blood all over your body and as you hit the floor you suddenly realised. _It was over._

…

Karkat Pov.

…

_Nobody could have noticed me slip out. They were all too busy fussing around 2 to see anything. I just needed to know if she was okay. I found her lying on the floor out cold. Her face was stark white and there was blood everywhere. I knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. Still going strong. Suddenly her phone went off. I picked it up. 'Hello?' A young man was talking down the phone line. 'I'm so sorry. I had to get home quickly… Do need me to pick you up yet?' 'Erm… This is y/n 's friend. y/n passed out.' 'Oh gad. I'll come and pick her up...' Then I had an idea. 'Wait…. what's your address I can take her home.' 'No, no it's okay...' I interrupted 'Honestly, I insist' There was a silence. 'Please' Reluctantly he gave in and told me. 'Oh, I know that place. It's just over the hill.' I replied. 'Yeah, listen kid. Are you sure you'll be okay?' 'Yes' 'well, thanks alot, see you in a bit'. He hung up and I slid her phone into her bag. Gently, I pushed my hands underneath her limp body and lifted her from the ground, cradling her like a baby. I tucked her head against my chest and started walking._

_..._

**(/ Quick question...**

**how good does it feel to be in Mr. Vanta's arms right now?**

**You lucky little...**

**And you don't even know whether you have FEELINGS towards him :)**


	3. 3:The outing part1

**/hullo,**

**I am so sorry.**

**Just sorry.**

**If you are still reading. Thank you.**

**I have been busy with tests, school stuff , *anime*, drawing stuff.**

**I didn't get to finish this properly but I promise you, what I have on the way will not dissapoint you.**

**Hopefully.**

**I hope you enjoy :3**

Your head hurt so badly and there was a ringing in your ears. Fuck. You had fainted again, hadn't you? How had you got in such a bad way? You were all prepared to roll over and go back to sleep when the events of the night before hit you in full force. The house, the party, the fight, the pain, Vantas. Your eyes snapped open and you sat up. You were lying on one of the sofas in your living room. The blinds were open and the morning sunlight streamed in. Next to you sat a hot cup of tea. You could hear slick humming away in the kitchen. Slowly you got up and made your way through to him. 'Oh, good morning Sunshine! Have you finally risen to grace us with your warm presence?' He said turning to you. He had been saying this to you since the age of seven and he always got the same response. Up came your middle finger. He grinned 'That's my girl'. You hopped onto one of the stools and lent on the counter, watching him. He was making scotch pancakes. 'Sleep well?' He asked over his shoulder, his eyes still glued to the pan. 'Like a log. Guess I passed out again, hey?' He nodded, adding more mixture to the pan. 'Thanks for picking me up'. He put the pan down and lent on the side. You noticed he had his 'Man at work' apron on. The pink and white frills clashed dreadful with his dark clothes. 'Oh, I didn't pick you up.' This completely confuse you. 'Well then how did I get home?' He rubbed his hand through his hair. 'Oh your boyfriend carried you over the hill'. He turned back to the stove. Suddenly you were feeling wide awake. 'MY WHAT NOW?' Calmly he walked over, placed a plate in front of you and slid two pancakes from the pan. 'Alright, calm down.' 'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' You were screaming. 'That one dude, lovely kid, name was… Erm… Kittens?' You had your head in your hands. 'Karkat?… fill me in…. what the hell happened while I was out?' He sat down opposite you, with a plate of his own, grinning his face off. 'Well ,I kinda met an old _friend _of mine on the street and had to get back quick. You know what I mean.' You nodded. 'I called you asking when I should come and get you when... Karkat?... picked up saying you'd fainted your shit again. Well, I was all ready to drive over but he insisted that he could handle it. I gave him our address and he came right over, you were tucked in his arms like a little baby. It was kinda sweet. So we plonked you on the sofa. I had a nice chat with him. Seemed like the good sort. By this time it was about 12:45 and I wasn't going to let him walk home in the dark. So I invited him to stay over. I called his dad from the home phone and it turned out that I knew the guy!' You frowned and gave him a puzzled look. 'You wouldn't know him. Lesley Vantas. Good chap. We used to do advertisement together. We were supposed to be designing logos and signs for major brands but I was terrible. Unfortunately Les was even worse. We shared an office and every week a ton of tasks came to our door and by the end of the day still none had been done. That's how he got his nickname, Signless. Hilarious we thought it was. Anyway, his wife got pregnant with his second child and died in birth. It was terrible. I went to the funeral. She was such a lovely woman. Best mother and best wife.' Slick was tapping his food with his fork. You realised he was crying. 'He moved away after that. Got a new job. Done good for himself. I never got to see the baby but Signless and I were tight. Well after he left that's when I went into the business.' He looked up at you. You understood. 'Thought we'd never speak again. I never dreamed that **(your age) **years later that his kid would bring us back together.' You were silent. Your pancakes were cold but you began eating anyway. 'Sorry for the history lesson...' 'No, no' you replied 'It's nice to know these things. I'm just wondering how he managed to carry me all the way over the hill. I mean, I'm not the lightest bird in the roost' he laughed 'why don't you ask him when he wakes up?' 'Wait what do you mean?' Slick pushed his plate away from himself. 'Well he stayed over for the night obviously, I told you before. It turns out his dad's going away for a day. His eldest son is looking after the house but obviously he doesn't want to leave Karkat on his own. So I said you could keep him company'. 'YOU WHAT?' You screamed. 'Quiet he's asleep in the front room. You're gonna wake him if you shout too loud.' As quickly and quietly as possible you ran over to the living room. Sure enough ,fast asleep on the second sofa, head tucked under the duvet, was Karkat. How the hell did you not notice him as soon as you woke up. Slick was grinning at you. 'Somebody looks pleased.' 'PLEASED? YOU THINK I LOOK FUCKING PLEASED?!' You hissed at him. From the other room came a low groan. Your whole body stiffened. 'I - am - going - to - get - changed...' You said, slowly backing into the corridor and running up the stairs. Behind you Slick was cackling. _Geez, did he want to ruin your life?_

…

After pulling on some clothes and brushing your hair, you made your way back downstairs. In the kitchen Slick and karkat were having a quiet conversation, which they stopped having as soon as you entered the room. They were both dressed. Slick was always dressed. In fact you don't think you'd ever seen him wearing anything other than a suit. What did he wear to sleep in? You slowly begin to realise that they are staring at you ,standing in the middle of the room contemplating whether your uncle wears pyjamas. Thank goodness you were wearing a hoodie, which you promptly pulled over your head. You sat down and avoided making eye contact with either of them. 'I was just karkat here what's gona be happening today.' 'Oh yeah?' You still had your head down. 'Well, see I've gotta go to work so I thought the the two of you could go into town or something nice like that.' I lump formed in your throat. 'Couldn't we just stay here?' You had lifted your head but your eyes were fixed firmly on Slick. 'That's not the point. It's a few days until the winter holidays, you're supposed to have fun. Plus they say it's gonna snow soon so this will probably be one of the few times I'm gonna let you out on your own. Be thankful' 'i was hurt last night' you complained. He gave you a look and hopped from his stool. 'There was not a scratch on your body. You colapsed from exastion.' He came round to you. After fumbling in his pocket he brought out a twenty pound note and a fiver. 'That should be enough to get you the bus fare there and back, lunch and something on the side.' You were slightly taken aback 'Oh gosh, That's a lot Slick. Is there anything I can do for you?' You had followed him into the hall way. He was pulling on his coat. 'No but wrap up warm. If you catch a cold I don't think I can be classed as a responsible adult ever again.' Suitcase in hand you both headed out to the car. 'You were never a responsible adult'. He climbed into the driver seat and grinned at you. 'Shoosh, their not meant to know.' You smiled. 'Have a nice day.' 'Will do' he said 'Don't get yourself killed.' 'I'll try' he started up the car and you stepped back. You were left standing on the pavement watching him drive off. Back inside you closed the door and walked back to karkat. He was staring at his hands. He jumped as you spoke. 'Hello'. You said. He gave you a small smile in response. 'So, Slick knows your family well then?' 'Yeah it seems so'. He wasn't helping conversation at all but you weren't going to give up yet. 'Sorry about this. It must be pretty awkward for you...' He looked up sharply and interrupted you. 'No. No fuck no. I'm sorry if this sounds really creepy but it felt like I... I don't know... like I somehow fucking knew you already or something.' His face was red. 'You were just easy to talk to. Then your uncle, he was so great. You know, from the moment I saw him, he seemed like the type of guy that my dad would like. Then it turns out they were old friends and I just... well I.. shit.' He slammed his head onto the table. 'This isn't what we were talking about. I am such fuckass'. He went to hit his head again but you jumped across the table and pushed his shoulders up. 'Dude, it doesn't matter. It just gives us an excuse to be friends, yeah?' He smiled. God damn, you wished some of the bitches at your school could see this. 'Thanks. So, what's the plan for today?' 'Ah yes' you jumped up. 'Today will be our totally not awkward, absolutely amazing trip into town, my BFF!' You pointed at him. He was laughing, so you continued to act confident. 'we will OBVIOUSLY be girly shopping for the whole day and then have chat about boys over a cup English tea and a few scones.' He stood next to you, joining in. 'Oh that is WONDERFUL, I have been searching for a beautiful ,pink ,poofy ,bolero-sweater for ages!' You both cracked up laughing, tears streaming down your cheeks. 'Oh, god. Today is gonna be great!'

...

You had both made your way to the bus stop and ,after ten minutes, finally got on the bus. There were only two seats left. One was next to a matchstick lady, the other a woman who was not shy too a cake or two but had the jolliest face imaginable. Karkat took the seat next to the matchstick and you the former spoken of. They were both across an aisle so he span around in his chair and you spoke for a while laughing and chatting. Matchstick had a face like a wet day but the nice lady was still smiling. After a while you stopped talking. The lady had her handbag underneath her seat. She picked it up and tried to put it onto her lap but something fell out. It rolled underneath you. You reached and grabbed it. A tennis ball? but Hey! who were you to question the minds of others? She thanked you continuously and two stops later went to get off, calling over to matchstick. 'Jeremy, this is our stop dear!' Well, that changed things. Jeremy broke into a smile and followed her off. It was the hair. It was definitely the hair. You looked over to Karkat and your eyes met. He was biting his lip furiously. Your hands flew to your mouth in an effort to smother your giggles. It was only until the bus had started moving and the comedy couple were far away that you were both able to revel in this new found hilarity. Also known as: laugh until everyone on the bus was staring at you.

...

**/Yay! **

**that was terrible! I suppose it gave you an idea of what your doing though. so...**

**I did write this on my tablet and hardly had any tim to check it through.**

**Question:**

**Where do you want to go in town?**

**All ideas considered!**

**Yay.**

**WH4T'S UP?**


End file.
